


Seul

by Hoshimin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson Friendship, Bad at writing lol, Badass Percy, Don't Judge Me, Dumb joke, Gen, I'm not insecure, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nico Di Angelo/Percy Jackson - Freeform, OOC, Percico - Freeform, U arE !
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshimin/pseuds/Hoshimin
Summary: Percy est perdu, épuisé et seul. Il ne sait pas comment il en est arrivé là. Ce qui est sûr c'est que tout a commencé quand il a eu douze ans.AU - Un monde où Percy apprend pour son héritage de demi-dieux mais ne va pas à la colonie.





	1. Prélude

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour et le bonsoir ! J'ai écrit cette petite idée il y a un moment et après débat je me résous à la partager. Je tiens à vous prévenir cependant, il s'agit du prélude et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à écrire une suite donc vous êtes prévenus !! Sur ce bonne lecture (oui je sais c'est ridiculement court). Si fautes vous savez quoi faire - prévenez moi ;) -

Percy était un gamin normal.

Du moins en avait-il eu l’illusion durant les douze première années de sa vie. Lors de son douzième anniversaire, il appris que les Dieux grecs étaient on ne peux plus réel et qu’il était le fils d’un eux. Seulement contrairement aux idées reçus, cette découverte ne fut que nuire à vie du jeune homme. Il dût, sans y avoir jamais été préparer, se mesurer à des hordes de monstres sans cesse attirés par son odeur caractériel de demi-dieux. C’est ainsi qu’à ses douze ans la mère de Percée Jackson mourut transpercé pas les cornes du légendaire Minotaure. Anéanti et désormais seul, Percy dût apprendre à se battre pour survivre aux divers problème désormais présent dans sa vie.

 

Il se battit contre de nombreux assaillants. Aida nombres d’autres demi-dieux sans le savoir. Devint plus fort. 

 

Mais il resta toujours seul. 

 

Bien sûr au cours de son parcours il entendit parlait des camps grecs comme romains. Mais jamais il n'avait osé s’y rendre. Il avait peur. Peur que son arrivée ne bouleverse tout. Durant ces innombrables combats, les montres n’avait cesse de lui repérer que son odeur était particulière, puissante, que jamais aucun endroit ne pourrait le dissimuler. 

 

Alors Percy voyagea. Il voyagea de par et d’autres du monde dans le but de survivre. Mais aussi dans l’espoir d’enfin trouver un endroit qu’il pourrait appeler “maison”. 


	2. Rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cc ! Voici le premier chapitre de Seul ! Les fautes sont comme toujours présentes mais passons.  
> Donc quelques détails techniques pour pas que vous soyez perdu. Dans cette histoire tout le monde sera présent – perso de PJ et HdO – et certains des événements des livres – PJ - auront eu lieu mais avec des différences que vous découvrirez à mesure de l'histoire. Donc ne vous étonnez pas de voir des trucs pas nets ! XD Oh et Percy et d'autres perso seront sans doute un peu OOC. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
> Bref bonne lecture ! 
> 
> PS : il y a une blague dont je suis particulièrement fière – je rigolais toute seule en l'écrivant pour tout vous dire – et si vous la trouver j'espère vous faire au moins esquisser les lèvres. - parce que j'ai un humour de gosse de 4 ans... -

Chapitre Un – Rencontre

Percy P.O.V.

 

    Je suis poursuivi – la routine pour un demi-dieux me direz-vous – par les horribles sœurs de Méduse. Cela fait quelques heures qu'elles me courent après dans la forêt mais jusqu'à présent j'ai réussi à éviter la confrontation. J'attend de trouver un espace un peu plus dégager pour les attaquer.

Se battre dans une forêt n'est pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire, surtout quand vous devez faire face à plusieurs opposants.

    Et alors qu'il me semble apercevoir une clairière au loin, une flèche me frôle in-extremis. Depuis quand les Gorgones utilisent des arcs ?! Après qu'elles seconde de réflexion, je me rends compte que la dite flèche venait de devant moi et qu'elle était destiné aux monstres à ma poursuite – vu le cri déchirant qu'émet l'une d'elle. Profitant de l'ouverture créé par cette soudaine attaque, je fais volte-face et cours vers les Gorgones – droit dans la gueule du loup comme on dit - puis d'un coup d'épée je réduis en poussière celle qui était déjà blessée. Ce ressaisissant la seconde créature essaie de me griffer mais je parviens à esquiver en plongeant vers le sol, d'où je lui sectionne les jambes. Une fois à terre et incapable de se déplacer, elle tente tout de même de me blesser. Finalement je réussi à me débarrasser d'elle - non sans quelques égratignures cependant.

    Soulager que les monstres ne soient plus – pour le moment tout du moins – je range Anaklumos tout en restant sur mes gardes. La flèche qui m'a « secouru » appartient à quelqu'un est on n'est jamais trop prudent. Mon épée me permettra d'avoir un effet de surprise au cas ou les choses tourneraient mal. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me dirige vers la clairière. Une fois un peu plus près je perçois différentes voix. Ils sont donc plusieurs. Peu rassuré par ce fait, je continu tout de même mon ascension.

    A la sorti de la forêt, je dois mettre une main devant mon visage pour éviter d'être aveuglé – la nuit ne tardera pas à tomber mais la transition entre la forêt et la clairière est tout de même un changement de lumière considérable. Une fois habitué à la luminosité, je peux enfin découvrir « mes sauveurs ». Il s'agit d'un groupe de 7 adolescents - 4 garçons et 3 filles, des demi-dieux sans aucun doute. . Ils sont tous armés jusqu'aux dents, me dévisageant d'un air méfiant. Mais je dois très certainement abordé la même tête – fatigue et blessures en plus. Après quelques minutes d'hésitations, l'un deux, un grand blond aux yeux d'un bleu perçant semble ce détendre et décide de s'avancer vers moi. Ces compagnons se font moins rigide également mais restent quand même sur leur garde.

\- Euh, salut moi c'est Jason. Commence le blond. On ne te veux aucun mal, on a juste vu que tu étais poursuivi par ses deux femmes et on a voulu t'aider.

Visiblement il pense que je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été poursuivi. Sa supposition doit ce basé sur mon état : un ado seul, sans arme, épuisé et sans doute perdu.

\- Merci mais je m'en sortais très bien tout seul. Ce n'était que les Gorgones lui dis-je en précisant bien le nom de mes anciennes assaillantes pour qu'il comprenne que je suis au courant des faits.

\- Oh, alors tu sais. Désolé pour les suppositions. On attendais que tu parviennes à la clairière pour les achever mais tu les as eu avant apparemment. Comment tu as fait ?

Je vois c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient en position d'attaque. Je reprends la parole en prenant soin d'ignorer sa question - ils ne m'ont pas vu combattre et tant mieux.

\- Eh bien Jason, tu es pardonné maintenant si toi et tes camarades vous le voulez bien j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Et alors que je commence à me mettre en route, le groupe m'encercle ne me laissant aucune issu. J'aurai dû m'en douté.

\- Je suis quasiment certains qu'on parle tous le même langue mais je vais le redire juste au cas où : laissez moi passer.

\- Ou quoi ? déclare une des filles, blonde aux yeux orages, les attributs typique des enfants d'Athéna. Tu n'es pas vraiment le mieux placer pour émettre des menaces.

\- Ouah ! Merci de confirmer qu'on parle effectivement la même langue. Vraiment c'est très sympa de ta part mais je ne vois pas en quoi je vous offense en partant. Au contraire vous devriez être content que je veuille partir sans faire de vague.

J'émet un petit ricanement suite à mes propos. Mais boucle d'or n'a pas l'air d'apprécier et elle raffermit sa prise sur sa précaution je décide de sortir mon stylo.

\- Oh, donc si je comprend bien tu va nous attaquer avec un stylo. Se moque boucle d'or.

\- Annabeth, arrête de le provoquer tu veux. On est pas là pour se battre, dit la fille aux yeux dorés. Moi c'est Hazel et celle qui te cherche c'est Annabeth, elle est très idiote quand elle veut. La susnommée prend un air indignée.

\- Pas très commun chez les enfants d'Athéna.

\- Ouah comment tu as su ? Me demande Hazel.

\- Le fait qu'elle veuille avoir le dernier mot ? Je déclare innocemment

\- Espèce de …

\- Du calme 'Beth. Dis la dernière des filles, brune aux mèches inégales et sans doute fille d'Aphrodite car ses dires apaisent tout de suite boucle d'or – qui s'apprêtait à me sauter à la gorges.

\- Mais Piper ! Proteste Annabeth

\- C'était une plaisanterie, tu as plus de sang-froid d'habitude. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Sans doute la mauvaise alchimie entre nos deux parents qui faits des siennes.

\- Je l'aime bien ce type, il arrive à énerver Annabeth c'est pas commun ! Proclame le plus petit de la bande. Moi c'est Léo, fils d'Héphaïstos ! Ajoute-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Ecoutez vous m'avez l'air sympa mais j'ai vraiment d'autres choses à faire et je suis du genre solo vous voyez ?

\- Ah ! En solo ça me rappel quelqu'un pas vous ? Dit Léo d'un ton plaisantin.

\- Très drôle Léo. Dit Hazel en levant les yeux aux ciel.

J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me laisseront jamais partir. C'est fatiguant.

\- Hum, désolé de dire ça alors que visiblement tu veux te débarrasser de nous, mais il commence à faire nuit et ce serait mieux que tu reste avec nous pour éviter les monstres tu ne penses pas ? Dit l'archer.

\- Merci pour le coup de main tout à l'heure mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir seul, j'y suis habitué.

\- Eh bien, excuse nous d'avoir voulu t'empêcher de mourir. Tu as l'air suffisamment idiot pour croire que ta situation est stable et sans danger. On peut savoir ça fait combien de temps que tu traîne dehors seul. Tu devrais être avec d'autres demis-dieux ou mieux dans un endroit qui les tient à l'abri comme la colonie ! S'écrie Annabeth

\- Ou au camp. Rajoute L'archer dont j'ignore toujours le nom.

Ainsi il s'agit d'une coalition greco-romaine. Qui l'eut cru. A moins que cela est un rapport avec … Il faut que je m'en assure.

\- Vous êtes du camp ou de la colonie ?

\- Tu connais les deux ? S'étonne Piper

J'hausse les épaules l'air désinvolte. Annabeth me lance un regard suspicieux.

\- Alors qui vient d'ou ? Je continu sans prendre la peine de répondre.

\- Pourquoi on devrait te le dire ? Tu ne t'es même pas présenté. Dit un membre du groupe qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là. Un garçon aux chevaux noirs de jais et à la peau aussi pâle que du brouillard.

\- Toi non plus aux dernières nouvelles.

A mes mots il prend un air renfrogné et détourne le regard.

\- Si on te le dit, tu reste pour la nuit ? Me demande l'archer

\- Frank !

Donc il s'appelle Frank noté. En tout cas il est très naïf. Je pourrais être un ennemi. Mais je décide de jouer le jeu. Ce n'est qu'une nuit je n'ai pas grand chose à perdre et puis s'ils sont vraiment ceux auxquels je pense alors « mes choses à faire » pourront se faire plus rapidement que prévue.

\- Très bien.

\- Et tu nous dis qui tu es. Ajoute-t-il.

Pas si naïf finalement.

\- J'accepte de rester et même de répondre à des questions si ça vous chante mais je ne dirais rien sur moi. C'est ça ou rien.

\- Ou on pourrait te forcer à rester et Piper te ferait parler. Réplique Jason moins sympathique que tout à l'heure.

\- Je serai parti avant. Je lui répond avec détermination.

\- Je pense qu'on peut accepter sa proposition. Dit Piper. On est tous fatigué, la nuit tombe et nous devons conserver des forces pour nous battre contre les monstres. Ajoute-t-elle.

Le groupe la regarde et considère ses dires puis Annabeth proclame aux autres d'aller établir le campement pour la nuit. Mais avant que tout le monde se sépare, il est décider que le temps de mon séjour parmi eux je me ferais appeler Harold. Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Sur ce chacun part vaguer à ses occupations. Hazel et le garçon renfrogné cependant reste près de moi.

\- Désolé d'avance mais tu ne nous facilites pas vraiment la tâche donc on doit te surveiller. M'annonce Hazel

\- Je comprend. Je m'y attendais de toute manière.

Un peu plus loin dans la clairière Léo interpelle Hazel pour lui demander de l'aide. Cette dernière acquiesce pour dire qu'elle arrive mais juste avant de partir elle murmure quelque chose à l'autre garçon. L'instant d'après ce dernier soupire et se tourne vers moi. Il avance et me tend la main.

\- Enchanté. Moi c'est Nico.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre. Pour la scène de fin je me suis inspirée d'un des travaux de Viria dont voici un lien :  
> http://viria.tumblr.com/post/43223526620/the-boy-regained-his-composure-and-held-out-his  
> Pour le nom d'emprunt de Percy j'avais zéro idée et un poster de Night Fury devant moi XD. Si vous trouver mieux n'hésiter pas à me conseiller !! Et pour les fautes j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu mais mes yeux ne peuvent pas tout voir donc dites moi et je corrige !  
> Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine  
> Hoshimin


	3. La grande prophétie

\- Enchanté, moi c’est Nico.  

* * *

 

P.O.V Percy : 

Après avoir fini d’installer le campement pour la nuit, le groupe, plus Percy, s’assit autour du feu. Feu allumé grâce aux capacités de Léo - capacité qui étonne quelque peu Percy qui n’a jamais rencontré de descendant du Dieu forgeron possédant ce genre de pouvoir. D’ailleurs Léo lui adresse un grand sourire, fière de l’avoir surpris. 

L’ambiance est tendu entre les jeunes gens. Mais Hazel décide de briser le silence. 

\- En respect de notre arrangement, on va te dire qui vient du camps et qui de la colonie et en contrepartie, toi tu vas rester avec nous pour la nuit. Histoire de pas te faire tuer bêtement. 

Je commence à hocher la tête pour lui témoigner ma gratitude. Mais finit par rouler des yeux. Ils me sous-estiment tellement. 

 - Frank, Jason et moi venant du camp Jupiter. Frank est fils de Mars, Jason de Zeus et moi fille de Pluton. Finit-elle en penchant en peu la tête, sans doute gêner par son lien de parenté. 

\- Je vois.

J’essaie de faire comprendre à Hazel que son ascendance ne me gêne pas outre mesure en ignorant sa révélation. Elle devrait en être fière ! 

\- Je croyait qu’on devait juste dire d’où le venait, pas lui donner nos origines. Intervient Annabeth, visiblement irrité. Son manque de confiance à mon égard plus que flagrant. 

\- Oh ‘beth, tu sais très bien qu’il n’y a aucun intérêt à le lui cacher. Il finirait par le découvrir tôt ou tard, voir de le deviner comme avec toi. Intervient calmement Piper face au désarroi de son amie. 

\- Soit. Abdique Annabeth. Léo, Piper et moi-même venons de la colonie. Léo t’as déjà dit qui est son père, Piper est fille d’Aphrodite, et moi d’Athéna comme tu l’as deviné. 

\- Moi je suis fils d’Hadès mais je suis plus du genre à vagabonder un peu partout. Avoue Nico. 

Ainsi ils sont trois romains, trois grecs et un « outsider ». Alors il s’agit vraiment de ça. 

Merde. 

 - Et toi Harold ? Demande Jason. Harold ? 

Perdu dans mes pensées et peu habitué au pseudonyme, Frank qui est à côté de moi me donne un petit coup de coude qui me fait sursauter et revenir à la réalité. 

\- Pardon, quoi ? 

\- Je disais, et toi ? Répète Jason. 

\- Je pensais avoir été clair, pas d’infos sur moi. Je reste et vous répondez à ma question, c’était le deal. Je lui répond sur la défensive. 

\- Ça valait le coup d’essayer ! Me sourit-il. 

\- Et que dis-tu de nous donner une info en échange d’une autre ? Propose Annabeth. La conversation ne tournerait pas en rond et on y aurait tous quelques choses à gagner. Je suis sûre que tu veux nous demander autre chose. 

Je réfléchie un instant à sa proposition, qui est on ne peu plus intéressante.

\- J’avoue avoir d’autres questions. Qu’est-ce que tu proposes en échange ? 

\- Et bien pour tout dire, on a besoin d’information sur un sujet un peu délicat. 

\- Tu es sûre qu’on peut lui demander ? Demande Jason 

\- On à pas vraiment le choix, il faut voir les choses en face Jason on est totalement dos au mur. Alors tout renseignement est utile. 

\- ‘Beth a raison Jason. C’est à peine si on a piste. Interfère Hazel en faveur d’Annabeth. 

Les autres membres du groupe approuvent. De mon côté la décision est déjà prise. 

\- Alors ? Reprends Annabeth 

\- Je marche. Pose ta question. Mais je te préviens je n’ai peut-être pas de réponse. 

\- Bien étendu. C’est juste qu’actuellement tu es notre seul source d’informations. Quoi qu’il en soit. Jason ?   

Ce dernier hoche la tête. 

\- Pour tout te dire. On s’est rencontré il y peu. Suite à un tour d’Héra, j’ai perdu la mémoire de mon temps au camp Jupiter et j’ai atterri je ne sais pas comment à la colonie, j’ai rencontré Léo et Piper en chemin. Après une quête vachement bizarre, ma mémoire est revenue et avec les autres, à la colonie, on a appris la grande prophétie. Par la suite on est parti au camp pour trouver les membres cités dans la prophétie. Il s’interromps un instant me laissant le temps de commenter. 

\- La grande prophétie hn…

Avant que quiconque puisses planer un mot de plus. Annabeth prend le parole et d’un ton quasiment impérial la prophétie. 

 

**« Huit Sang-Mélé, face à leur destiné devront s’allié,**

 

**Amour, Feu et Sagesse, élus des ainés,**

 

**Sang, Ciel et Richesse, descendant des scindés,**

 

**Mort et Profondeur, du monde aveuglé,**

 

**Du poignée tous seront marquées.**

 

**Contre Temps et Terre ils devront lutter,**

 

**Au prix d’un amour insoupçonné,**

 

**L’Olympe, seront-ils sauvé ou céder. »**

 

 

\- Voilà la prophétie. Pour le moment nous n’avons pas tous déchiffré. Ajoute Piper

Je les regarde tous un à un. 

\- Vous êtes les Sang-Mêlés dont il est question.

\- En effet. Et comme tu l’as sens doute compris nous cherchons le dernier maillon de l’équipe. « Profondeur ». Me dit Jason

\- Hum. Et en plus des indications quant aux descendances des choisis vous avez une marque au poignée. En guise d’identification plus direct. J’ajoute pour souligner ma « nouvelle » connaissance

\- C’est ça. Affirme Frank

\- Je vois. 

\- Doooonc… Commence Léo. Est-ce que tu aurais des infos concernant le petit dernier de la bande ? Complète-t-il avec un sourire. 

\- « Les profondeurs » hn. 

Je fais mine de réfléchir, comme si je ne connaissais pas déjà la réponse. 

\- Nope, ça ne me dit rien ! Je dis après quelques minutes de suspense. 

\- Et moi je dis que tu mens. Rétorques Nico. 

Je le regarde surpris de son intervention. Lui qui n’avait rien dit jusqu’à présent et en plus il m’as démasqué. 

\- Je suis d’accord avec toi Nico. Ajoute Piper, tout en jetant un regard étrange au fils d'Hadès. En tant qu’enfant d’Aphrodite je peux lire les coeurs et je sais reconnaître un mensonge. Conclut-elle. 

Le reste de l’équipe me jette un regard méfiant. S’il pense m’avoir eu avec ça, ils sont loin du compte. Comme si j’allais leur dire la vérité.

Quoique c’est peut-être ce que je devrait faire …  

\- Ok, ok. J’ai une info qui pourrait vous être utile. Qu’est-ce que vous avez comme piste jusqu’à présent ?  

Après un moment, Hazel décide de me répondre. 

\- Pas grand chose. Quand nous nous sommes réunis à la recherche d’indice aux camps, on savait déjà que Nico était l’un des nôtres. Il venait me rendre visite parfois alors on s’est contenté de l’attendre pour lui faire part de son rôle. Et du coup, c’est comme ça qu’on a compris que le « monde aveuglé » fait référence au monde des mortels. Aveuglé par la brume. Comme Nico voyage beaucoup, ça nous as mis sur la piste. Il ne fallait donc pas qu’on cherche    dans un lieu de regroupement mais un demi-dieu isolé. Reste le « Profondeur » qu’on a du mal à interpréter. 

\- Il y a trop de sens pour avoir une idée objective. Ça pourrait être un enfant d’Hypnos en référence aux profondeurs du sommeil, ou alors un autre enfant d’Hadès ou Pluton pour le Tartare mais dans ce cas le mot mort serait apparus deux fois, ou alors il aurait été mention de richesse comme pour Hazel. Donc ce n’est sans doute pas le cas. Bref on est coincé.

\- Alors tu as une info ? Et n’essaie pas de nous mentir. Encore une fois et crois moi j’utilise mes pouvoirs. Me menace Piper. 

Je déglutis quelque peu suite à sa menace mais me reprend rapidement.  

\- Je jure sur le Styx de ne pas vous mentir à ce propos. 

\- Oh et tu compte mentir sur autres choses ? Questionne-t-elle 

\- Je dois préciser, vous pourriez retourné ma promesse contre moi et me soutirer des détails sur ma vie privé. Ce que j’évite en général. Question de principe. 

\- Pourquoi tu refuses de nous parler de toi ? Tente Léo dans le vain espoir de me faire changer d’avis. 

\- Sans vouloir parler trop vite, je suis presque certain en avançant que nous avons tous de mauvais souvenirs qu’on préfère ne pas mentionner. C’est ce que je fais. 

\- De là à ne pas nous donné ton nom. 

\- Faut croire que c’est un mauvais souvenir aussi.  

Je fais une pause en pensant à ce qu’implique mes dires. « Des mauvais souvenirs ». Ne pas s’en rappeler, oublier, oublier, … Les autres remarques mon hésitation et avant qu’ils puissent dire quoique ce soit je reprend la parole. 

\- Mais revenons à nos moutons. Vous avez réussi à saisir le reste de la prophétie ? 

\- Evidemment. S’indigne Annabeth. 

\- Perso, j’aurai préféré rester ignorant. Avoue Léo mal à l’aise. 

\- J’imagine, affronter le Temps et sa maman poule va pas être un jeu d’enfant. Bon courage d’avance. Je leur dit d’un ton taquin. Résultat ils me dévisagent un air offensé peint sur le visage. 

\- Tu n’as pas vraiment l’air de t’en faire. Dit Franck. 

\- Et bien, je vais pas me mettre à pleurer vos vies ou à vous prendre en pitié, je ne vous connais pas et pour le moment vous êtes en forme. En plus il n’est pas question de sacrifice ou autres trucs craignos du style. Au final, soit on crèvent tous, soit vous survivez et sauvez le monde. 

\- Tu es d’un cynisme. Souffle Frank

J’hausse les épaules. On finira tous par mourir un jour, quel intérêt de s’en faire. 

\- Quoiqu’il en soit. Voilà l’info : vous devriez chercher un enfant de Poséïdon. 

\- Quoi !!!! S’écrit Annabeth. Mais c’est impossible, le Pacte des Trois Grands ça te dit rien ? 

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais je pense pouvoir dire qu’il n’a pas vraiment été respecté. 

\- Oui. Mais même si Zeus n’a pas respecter sa part du marché, d’une main. 

\- Et Nico ? Je demande. 

\- Je suis né avant. 

\- Tu ne pas vraiment l’air d’avoir 50 ans. 

\- Mon père m’a garder à l’abris de la colère de ses frères en m’emmenant dans un endroit où le temps n’as pas de droit. 

\- Le casino Lotus ? 

Bien que légèrement surpris par ma connaissances lieux, il hoche la tête me prouvant que j’ai viser juste.  

\- Donc comme je le disais… Reprend Annabeth. Poséïdon est le seul à s’en être tenu au Pacte. 

\- Alors c’est simple, celui ou celle que vous chercher soit n’est pas déclaré, soit tout pas encore né. 

\- Ta dernière hypothèse n’est pas logique. Jason a déclenché le processus prophétique en venant à la colonie à cause d’Héra. De plus nous avons tous la marque. Conclusion, Poséïdon a bien un enfant non revendiqué et ce dernier s’il est conscient de ses pouvoirs ne se prononce pas non plus par peur. Ou alors, tu as faux et il ne s’agit pas d’un enfant du Dieu de l’Océan. Conclut-elle.

\- J’avais dit que l’info ne serait peut-être pas utile. Je dis innocemment.  

Problème régler. 

\- Mais quelque chose me turlupine. Intervient soudainement Piper. Si tu sais pour le Pacte, tu devrais savoir que Poséïdon n’as officiellement pas d’enfants, et tu n’as pas l’air suffisamment bête pour proposer une idée sur un coup de tête. Tu l’a consciemment évoqué parce que tu sais quelque chose, je me trompe ? 

Aïe. Mon regard fait le tour de la petite assemblé et pendant un instant j’envisage de mentir mais m’abstient conscient des éventuelles conséquences que cela engendrerai. Soit il comprendrait que c’est lié à moi parce que je leur est explicitement dit que je mentirais si une tel question était posé, soit Piper me forcera à dire la vérité. 

Mes options sont limités.

\- Je suis d’accord avec Piper. Ajoute Annabeth.

Si le cerveau du groupe me soupçonne, alors je suis juste cuit. 

\- Voilà pourquoi je voulais pas rester. Je grommelle  

\- Ah bon je pensais que c’était parce que tu avais à faire. Dit sournoisement Léo. 

Je détourne le regards et finalement j’avoue en soupirant. 

\- J’ai un scoop pour vous. Poséïdon n’as pas respecter le Pacte. Comme ses frères, il a lui aussi dérogé à la règle. 

\- Tu veux dire que… Souffle Hazel.

\- Oui, Poséïdon a un enfant… 

 

FIN 

* * *

 

Eeeeet c’est fini ! J’espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Les infos fusent. Pour la prophétie j’ai tenté les rimes >.< dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Et si fautes - et le style d’écriture je suis pas vraiment sûr de moi :( - n’hésitez pas à m’interpeller via MP ou comment pour des corrections et/ou conseils je suis toujours preneuse.

Voilà voilà ! Merci de me suivre et à la prochaine :D

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeet c’est fini ! J’espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Les infos fusent. Pour la prophétie j’ai tenté les rimes >.< dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Et si fautes - et le style d’écriture je suis pas vraiment sûr de moi :( - n’hésitez pas à m’interpeller via MP ou comment pour des corrections et/ou conseils je suis toujours preneuse.  
> Voilà voilà ! Merci de me suivre et à la prochaine :D


	4. Un nom ?

Chapitre 3 - Un nom ?

* * *

\- Oui, Poséïdon a un enfant…

P.O.V Percy

Les membres du groupe expriment divers sentiments. Ils paraissent à la fois surpris, perdu et méfiant. Et cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Un inconnu qui refuse de décliner son identité, pose des questions, leur annonce que le Dieu de la Mer aurait un enfant quelque part dans ce monde ...

Ça aurait pu être la blague de l'année.

\- Tu es sûr que tu te paie pas nos têtes ? Dit Léo, incrédule.

\- Certain. Mais si vous le prenez comme une plaisanterie ça m'arrange.

\- Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? Me demande Frank.

\- Je vous donne l'info. Faites ce que vous en voulez mais pour les preuves notre relation n'en ai pas encore là, désolé.

\- Donc tu voudrais qu'on te crois sur parole ? S'exclame Jason

\- Encore une fois, croyez moi ou pas je m'en fiche. Je lui répond en haussant les épaules.

\- Il dit la vérité. Souffle Piper. Son cœur ne ment pas. L'information est véridique. Ajoute-elle.

\- Très bien donc maintenant on sait que Poséïdon a un gosse mais où est-ce qu'on le trouve. On ne sait rien de concret : nom, genre, âge, physique, localisation, bla bla bla... Et je suis sûr que notre ami ici présent n'est pas près de nous offrir des détails. Dit Léo d'un ton théâtral.

\- Techniquement parlant je ne suis pas votre « ami » et même si je suis avare niveau révélation, je veux bien vous les donner.

\- Sérieux ! s'écrie le fils du forgeron.

\- Bien sûr.

J'ai l'occasion de vous conduire sur une mauvaise piste, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

\- C'est louche que tu accepte aussi facilement. Murmure Nico.

\- Mais non, autant vous le dire. Histoire que le monde continue de tourner. C'est dans mon intérêt que vous le trouviez. J'ai beau être indifférent quant à votre sort et au mien, la planète avec de la vie dessus c'est plus sympa.

\- Euh, merci de ta coopération alors. Je suppose... Dit Hazel un peu déstabilisée.

\- L'enfant que vous chercher est un garçon de 17 ans du nom de Persée.

\- Et ? Demande Léo pleins d'attentes.

\- Et c'est tout.

\- Tu n'aurai pas des traits caractéristiques à partager, on le reconnaitrais plus facilement. Insiste Léo.

\- Non. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, vu que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et la seule chose que je peux rajouter ce sont des rumeurs.

\- Des rumeurs ? Demande Frank.

\- Hn. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en Californie.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est à l'autre bout du pays ! S'exclame Hazel

\- Tu as dit qu'il s'appelle Persée ? Demande soudain Annabeth. Qui jusqu'à lors avait été plutôt silencieuse.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Dit-elle songeuse

\- Euh, oui Persée, fils de Zeus, tueur de la Méduse, libérateur de la princesse Andromède, rare demi-dieux avec un « happy ending ». Je cite entre-autre. Car il est impossible qu'elle me connaisse.

\- Non, non, pas ce Persée là, celui dont tu nous parles. Je suis sûre d'en avoir déjà entendu parler. M'assure-t-elle.

\- Tu es certaine 'beth, si tu sais quelque chose, ça nous serez très utile. Lui demande Piper.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Si je me souviens je vous préviens de suite. Dit-elle à son troupe.

Tous hochent la tête et quelques moments de silence plus tard, Frank nous dit qu'il est temps de manger.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à manger, le groupe s'adonne à une sorte de rituel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je leur demande.

\- On donne le meilleur tribut de nos repas au Dieux et on leur adresse nos prière. Vois ça comme des offrandes. M'informe Piper. Tu n'a jamais fait ça avant. Elle me demande.

\- Non. C'est la première fois que je vois des gens faire des prières aux Dieux en leur offrant des offrandes. Je pensais que c'était un temps révolu.

\- C'est ce qu'on fait à la colonie à chaque repas. Poursuit piper.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu n'as jamais prier Harold ? Me demande Hazel.

\- Je vois pas à qui je les adresserai. Et puis c'est pas comme si ça m'aurait apporté quelque chose de bénéfique.

-Détrompe-toi. Les prières te permettent de t'adresser à ton parent divin, ou à demander la protection de ce que tu aime. Et puis parfois, nos parents nous offrent un cadeau qui prouve toute la confiance et l'espoir qu'il place en nous.

\- Toujours pas convaincu désolé.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as personne à protéger ou parce que tu ne sais pas à qui adresser ta prière ?

\- Bonne question. Je répond.

Après notre échange, l'ambiance est devenu en peu étrange. Sans doute parce que les autres ne savent pas trop de quoi parler en ma présence, nous terminons vite et chacun s'installe pour la nuit.

Nico, qui me suit où que j'aille, s'installe à côté de moi. Nous ne parlons toujours pas, et cela me va. Les heures passent et j'attend que la lune soit assez haute pour commencer à bouger. Les autres m'ont l'air endormis. Je me lève doucement et récupère mes affaires. Puis j'avise un chemin vers la forêt pour m'éclipser plus discrètement.

Alors que je repère ma porte de sortie, quelque chose agrippe ma jambe. Légèrement surpris, j'évite de faire un bruit compromettant. En baissant mon regard, je vois non pas quoi mais qui m'as stoppé dans ma fuite. Nico. Sa main plus exactement.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Me demande-t-il en murmurant pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

\- Je suppose que le coup des toilettes ne marche pas ? Je lui demande innocemment.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrai partir au milieu de la nuit ? Tu peux pas attendre la matin ?

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que les autres vont me laisser partir sans un mot. Avec mes informations, il y a peu de chance.

Il ne me répond pas. Preuve que ma théorie tient la route.

\- Et où vas-tu ?

\- Là ou le vent me mène... Non oublie ça se serait une mauvaise idée. Je dis en faisant une grimace.

\- Très bien. Part je ne dirais rien.

Je le regarde étonner. Mais après un signe de tête pour le témoigner ma gratitude, je commence à m'éloigner.

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le temps de publication - j'essaie de vous mettre un chap/sem - mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi. J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. 
> 
> A la prochaine !
> 
> Ame


	5. Retrouver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cc, désolé du retard. Je ne garantie plus pouvoir publié un chapitre par semaine MAIS bonne nouvelle une amie a accepté de s'occuper de la correction. A partir de maintenant je publierai les chapitres dès qu'ils seront achevés et par la suite ils seront corriger. Pour ceux et celles d'entres vous qui préfère lire après la correction, j'indiquerais en début de chapitre si la correction a été effectué.  
> Sur ce bonne lecture,

Chapitre 4 – Retrouver

P.O.V Percy

Cela fait quatre mois que j'ai accidentellement rencontré le groupe de la prophétie. Durant ces deux mois j'ai fait un grand tour du pays. Rien de bien différent à ma routine de vagabond mais, par peur d'être traquer j'ai sans cesse prit la route, ne restant qu'un ou deux jours dans une ville. Bien entendu en deux mois les attaques ont été nombreuses. Mais jusqu'à présent personne ne m'a retrouvé.

Je suis à Miami en cette belle matinée. Le soleil brille et le ciel est dégagé. En me promenant dans la ville j'ai la sensation d'être observer. En me retournant l'air de rien pour ne pas alarmer mes possibles poursuivant, je ne vois personne. Sans doute ma paranoïa de sang-mêlé qui déraille. Mais c'est plutôt étrange, d'habitude quand j'ai ce genre de pressentiment je ne me trompe pas … Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et je ferai mieux de rentrer.

Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel où j'ai établie résidence, je sens que quelque chose ou quelqu'un me suit. Sauf qu'à chaque fois que je me retourne, personne. A quelques pas de l'hôtel, je finis par faire confiance en mon instinct et d'agir en conséquence. Je m'arrête devant la porte de la chambre du motel et fait semblant de chercher les clés. Puis un fois les clés en mains , je les balance derrière moi dans un geste brusque et pique un sprint. Les clés heurtent quelqu'un car j'entend un petit cri de surprise. Ne prenant pas le temps de regarder mon stalker, je continue de courir, mais alors que j'atteins les escaliers, j'entend des voix et soudain je comprend. Le groupe m'a retrouvé. Mon intuition ce confirme quand Jason et Léo entrent dans mon champs de vision. Les escaliers sont bloqué par les deux garçon et en me retournant je découvre qu'Annabeth, et Hazel sur ces talons ont bloqué l'autre côté du couloir. Prit entre deux feux, je n'ai plus d'issus. Ou presque, je ne suis qu'au premier étage et donc sauter par dessus la balustrade n'est pas impossible. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Ne laissant aucune chance à mes poursuivants, je met son plan en action. Je fais une roulade pour amortir ma chute et ni une ni deux je me remet à courir. Alors que je pense être hors d'atteinte, mon corps être soudainement plaqué au sol. Dans ma hâte je n'ai pas pris en compte Piper, Frank et Nico qui attendait en bas. Frank a sans doute couru lorsque j'ai commencé à sauter pour finir par me plaqué et me bloqué. Frank après m'avoir plaqué, demande à Piper de l'aider à m'immobiliser. Tandis que Piper me ligote, les autres en profitent pour descendre – par les escaliers – et rejoindre nous rejoindre. Je suis tenté de demander de l'aide mais je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a aucun passant.

\- On peut savoir ce qui pris de sauter par dessus cette balustrade, tu aurais pu être sévèrement blessé ! s'exclame Hazel une fois à proximité.

Mon regard est obstinément encré sur le sol et je ne lui répond pas.

\- Tu peux te vanter d'être difficile à attraper. Ils nous as fallu des mois pour trouver une piste. Dit Léo.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi je suis ligoté ? Je demande innocemment.

\- Je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi … Persée. Déclare Annabeth.

Ils m'ont grillé, et moi qui pensais avoir plus de temps. Malgré tout je reste sur la défensive, si je ne réagi pas peut-être qu'ils me lâcheront les basques.

\- Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles. Soit je vous est parlé de Persée mais ce n'est pas moi.

\- A ta place j'arrêterais de jouer au plus malin, on a des preuve de ce qu'on avance et tu ne t'en tireras pas une deuxième fois. S'exclame la fille d'Athéna visiblement vexé de s'être fait rouler dans le farine la première fois.

\- Des preuves ? Je lui demande.

\- Mais avant ça, Piper.

Alors que je m'attend à être soumis de vrais preuves, ce qui est impossible, vu que je veille toujours à ne laisser aucune trace. Piper s'avance et s'accroupit face à moi, puis l'interrogatoire commence.

\- Qui es-tu ? Me demande-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

\- Je sais que tu utilises tes pouvoirs mais je te ferais savoir qu'il ne marcheront pas sur moi.

Elle fronce les sourcils, visiblement perturbée de ne pas parvenir à ces fins.

\- Une sorte de barrière m'empêche de l'enjôler. Elle avoue à ses compagnons de voyage.

\- Et bien, et bien, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le genre à faire des coups bas. Tu n'as pas des preuves Annabeth ? Je lui demande moqueur.

La jeune fille m'observe irritée mais un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Le genre de sourire qui ne présage rien de bon pour moi.

\- Pour tout te dire, on comptait te faire avouer grâce à Piper puis exposé les preuves ne te laissant aucune porte de sortie. Mais vu que par je ne sait quel miracle les pouvoirs de Piper sont inefficaces sur toi, on va passer directement aux preuves. Dit-elle. Quand, il y a quatre mois, tu nous as parlé de Persée je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Le fait que tu veuilles me donner tord en m'indiquant l'évidence, à savoir le Persée des mythes, m'as fait conclure qu'il y avait anguilles sous roches. Ne me restait plus qu'à me rappelait d'où me venait mon intuition. Quand le lendemain on a découvert que tu avais fui, on a mis au point un plan. Pour régner il faut diviser comme dit le diction.

-Laisse moi deviner, vous vous êtes séparé en équipe pour de une trouver Persée et de deux me trouver.

En effet, or il s'avère que nous cherchions la même personne…

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à continuer son récit, un peu plus loin dans la rue des silhouettes se dessinent progressivement.

\- On doit bougé 'beth. Les gens vont se poser des questions s'ils nous voient. Dit Piper.

Acquiesçant, Frank m'oblige à me lever et nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre du motel. Annabeth ayant récupérer les clés après que je les ai lancés, nous ouvres et nous nous précipitons dans la pièce. Etant arriver la veille et sur le point de partir, mon sac était d'ors-et-déjà empaqueté sur le lit. Le reste de la chambre semblait n'avoir jamais été utilisé. La chambre bien qu'étroite, dispose d'un petit canapé d'un beige miteux. Le lit, une place, est drapé dans de vieux tissus aux motifs tout droit venue des années 70. La salle de bain se situe dans une autre pièce. Frank m'installe par terre, devant la porte de la salle de bain de manière à être visible par tous, tandis que les filles s'installent sur le canapé. Jason et Léo, rejoint par Frank s'assoient sur le lit. Nico est le seul à rester debout.

\- C'est dommage qu'on soient pas rester dehors j'aurais aimé dire bonjour aux passants ! Je dit ironique

Annabeth lève les yeux au ciel – pardon au plafond – puis reprend son récit.

\- Et donc comme je disais on a fini par ce rendre compte qu'on courrait après la même personne. C'est Nico qui a trouvé ta piste. L'équipe de Jason, Léo et Piper n'avait pas de piste et Hazel Frank et moi-même n'en n'avions aucune également. Nico était parti un peu partout dans le monde pour mener l'enquête.

-Et j'ai fait des découvertes plutôt interessantes. Intervient soudainement le garçon des ténèbres.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il a pu trouvé.

\- Il s'avère que Persée a, il y quelques années de cela porter secours à un cyclope. Il s'appelle Tyson et selon lui Persée est son frère. Quand il a décrit son grand-frère, je me suis rendu compte de la ressemblance évidente. Dit Nico.

\- Quand Nico nous a fait part du fruit de ses recherches, on est partit à la rencontre de Tyson. Comme tu gardes contact avec lui, dès qu'il avait de tes nouvelles, il nous tenait au courant par Iris Message.

J'étais au pied du mur. S'ils ont mis la main sur Tyson, je n'ai plus de contre-argument valable. Je sait que Tyson a trouvé des amis il y a peu mais jamais je ne me saurai douté qu'il s'agissait de la petite troupe. Je me mis à les observer un à un. Nico fut le dernier auquel je fis face, mon regard accrocha le sien quelques instants. Au final je n'aurai pas réussi à éviter l'inévitable. L'épée de Damoclès pesant sur ma tête est on ne peu plus présente désormais. Mais je n'y peux rien comme ne cesse de me prouver les événements. Ma seule chance maintenant c'est de comprendre la fin de la prophétie. Ce qui revient à accepter de rester avec eux et de faire face à ce qui nous attend. Résigné, mes yeux s'axent sur la fenêtre, fuyant le regard insistant de Nico.

\- Et donc ? Je finit par leur demander.

\- Et donc ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à redire ? S'indigne Annabeth

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Je poursuis

\- On t'as déjà annoncé la prophétie, tu dois comprendre de quoi il en retourne non ? Dit Jason.

\- Soit mais qui vous dit que je veux vous suivre ?

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le choix. On parle d'une prophétie là. C'est le monde entier qui est menacé. Alors tu devrais peut-être pensé à arrêter d'être égoïste. Me réprimande Annabeth

\- J'ai des raisons légitime de ne pas vouloir venir avec vous. Je marmonne agacé.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et je suis sûre que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à éclairer nos lanternes. Se moque le jeune fille.

\- Pour où devrai-je commencer. ? Oh oui, suis-je bête, peut-être le fait que vous m'avez kidnapper et ligoter ? Je rétorque sarcastiquement.

Suite à ma réplique, boucle d'or reste muette et affiche un air renfrognée. Léo rigole à la réaction de cette dernière et il me semble apercevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire chez Nico. Avec ça l'ambiance se détend légèrement. Je pousse un soupire las avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de venir avec vous, j'en n'en voit pas l'intérêt mais si je continue de fuir, vous continuerez d'utilisez Tyson et je refuse de vous laisser faire donc je vais vous suivre mais garder bien en tête que c'est à contre-coeur.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu sois méfiant, être entraîné dans une prophétie plus vieille que nous et qu'on peine à comprendre. Devoir abandonné son train de vie et faire équipe avec des inconnus pour sauver le monde. C'est dur et on comprend mais si on s'épaule rien n'est impossible. Dit Jason.

\- Chouette discours mais crois-moi tu reviendras vite sur ces mots.

Il me lance un regard interrogatif mais je l'ignore. Soudain Hazel se lève du canapé. Elle s'approche de moi et défait mes liens. Je frotte un peu mes poignées endolories par les cordes.

\- Avant de parler de nos prochaines actions, tu pourrais nous montrer ta marque ? Me demande la fille de Pluton.

J'acquiesce et retire le gant de ma mains droite. Je porte quasiment toujours des gants pour camoufler la marque de la prophétie. Et l'autre … Après avoir enlevé mon gant je leur montre la marque. Quand je les ai rencontré la première fois j'avais examiné leur marques. En soit elles sont identiques, il s'agit d'un triangle sur le dos de la main, à l'intérieur il y a le symbole de parenté de nos parents divins seuls différences entre les marques. Hazel me sourit en voyant un trident au centre du triangle présent sur ma main.

\- Je pense qu'on peut enfin te souhaité la bienvenue dans la troupe Persée. Dit joyeusement Hazel.

\- C'est Percy. Je leur dit. Percy Jackson.

FIN


	6. En route pour la colonie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voici le chapitre 5 de Seul, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire - l'imagination n'était pas hyper présente mais le voilà ! La baston sera présente dans ce chapitre, je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien capté l'essence de l'écriture des scènes d'actions mais j'espère que ça passe quand même !
> 
> Le chapitre a été corrigé par Yamiko Sonozaki, merci à elle ! Si malgré tout vous avez des yeux avisés et que vous repérez une faute n'hésiter pas à la signaler, l'erreur est humaine :)
> 
> Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira...

Seul – Chapitre 6 – La colonie

 

Coucou, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié mais ça ne fait que deux semaines (oui, bon, c'est quand même beaucoup), aussi, je m'excuse pour l'attente. J'avoue avoir eu du mal avec ce chapitre l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Résultat, jusqu'à présent c'est le chapitre que je trouve le moins réussi mais peu importe, peut-être qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me MP pour me les signaler ! Idem s'il y a des incohérences (j'ai mis pas mal de jour à l'écrire et il se peut que certaines choses n'ait pas de sens à cause de mes pauses).

En dépit de tout cela, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture,

* * *

 

La colonie.

 

A douze ans j’ai découvert l’identité de mon père et par la même occasion mon héritage de demi-dieux. Avec cette révélation ma vie a pris un tournant. La première fois que j’ai entendu parler de la colonie, la situation n’était pas des plus agréable, bien au contraire. C’est sans doute l’une des raisons pour lesquelles je n’ai jamais rejoins la colonie au cours des années qui ont suivis. Aussi qu’en je vis la vallée qui s’étendait devant mes yeux, un champs de fraise où s’agglutine satyre et nymphes, des dizaines de demi-dieux portant un tee-shirt orange, une écurie d’où je distingue des pégases, un mur d’escalade, je fus surpris. Je m’attendais à beaucoup de choses mais pas à une vrai colonie. Même les douze maisonnées dressées en forme de U sur le terrain ont un style bungalow de vacances. J’en viendrais presque à me demander quelle vie j’aurais eu en venant ici. Aurai-je rencontré Tyson ? Aurai-je eu des amis ? Serai-je souvent monter à dos de pégase ? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais je suis vite ramené à la réalité par l’arrivée précipité d’un homme en fauteuil roulant. L’individu se hâte de rejoindre le sommet de la colline où le groupe et moi-même nous trouvons.

 

« Vous voilà enfin ! s’exclame l’homme en fauteuil. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- On s’est fait attaquer avant d’arriver, répond Annabeth. Mais tout le monde va bien. Et … on l’a trouvé Chiron.   
\- Vraiment ? Dit le dénommé Chiron.

 

A ses mots il parcoure le groupe du regard jusqu’à ce que ces yeux s’arrête sur moi. Alors que je pense qu’il va se présenter, l’homme en fauteuil se retourne, et je me rends compte qu’une foule s’est formée au bas de la colline. A nouveau l’homme en fauteuil nous regarde puis il reprend la parole.

 

« Allons à la grande maison, voulez-vous ? Nous serons plus au calme, dit-il. »

 

Il entreprend alors de descendre de la colline et nous le suivons. Sur le chemin, je vois de nombreux individus. Ils sont tous en train de chuchoter et ne cherchent même pas à être discret alors qu’ils parlent de moi. Le trajet est relativement court et nous finissons par arriver à la grande maison. Une fois à l’intérieur, nous nous installons dans une salle de réunion, ou ce qui s’en rapproche le plus du moins.

 

« Alors vous l’avez trouvé, dit l’homme en fauteuil. »

 

Je sais qu’il parle de moi et le fait qu’il m’ignore me tape un peu sur le système, pourtant je ne dis rien. Annabeth hoche la tête pour répondre à l’homme -Chiron-, et finalement ce dernier me regarde.

 

\- Enchanté Percée, je suis Chiron, le co-directeur de la colonie des sang-mêlés. Sois la bienvenue ! me dit-il.

 

A ces mots, il enlève la couverture qui recouvre ses jambes et se lève. Petit à petit, je vois un corps de cheval apparaître. Un centaure. Ainsi il s’agit du vrai Chiron, l’instructeur d’Homère, et de tant d’autres héros.

 

« Merci mais je ne suis pas là pour intégrer votre camps, répondis-je un peu sur la défensive. Et puis je préfère Percy, ajoutai-je. »

 

Il semble un peu désarçonné par ma réponse mais se reprend rapidement.

 

« Soit ! Alors dites-moi tout, commence-t-il. Comment s’est déroulé le voyage ?

\- Dans l’ensemble, on a réussi à éviter les problèmes, lui répond Jason.

\- Un vrai miracle vu la composition du groupe, ajoute Piper.

\- On a juste essuyé quelques attaques par-ci par-là. Mais c’est avant d’arrivé à la colonie qu’on as eu le combat le plus ardus, rapporte Hazel.

\- Mais vous avez vaincu et vous êtes tous en vie, conclut Chiron. A présent nous devons nous concentrer sur la prophétie, et, bien que je doute recevoir des réponses, Percy, il va falloir que tu nous parle un peu de toi, dit-t-il.

\- Tout dépend des questions.

\- Je pense que décoder la prophétie est plus important que décoder Percy pour le moment, Chiron, dit Annabeth.

\- Très bien. Alors avez vous appris des choses durant votre quête ? demanda le centaure.

\- Nous avons déjà accomplis la première partie de la prophétie. Celle relatant des demis-dieux. Les trois derniers vers sont les plus intrigants, commence Hazel.

\- _«_ _Contre Temps et Terre ils devront lutter »_ , récite Jason.

\- _« Temps et Terre »_ , je ne veux pas vraiment y croire mais je ne pense pas qu’une autre alternative soit envisageable, dit Annabeth la voix tremblante.

\- J’ai bien peur que cela ne soit la seule possibilité en effet, ajoute Chiron en hochant la tête. J’ai vécu de nombreux millénaires et je ne connais aucun autre être pouvant répondre à ces noms. Le Temps, père des Dieux, la Terre, mère de la vie, termine-t-il le ton grave.

\- Chronos et Gaïa, finis-je par lâcher à voix haute.

\- Percy ! On ne t’as jamais dis que les noms ont du pouvoir ?! »

 

J’hausse les épaules. Ce n’est pas comme-ci en les nommant ils allaient débarquer comme par magie.

 

« D’une certaine façon, cette partie est l’une des plus simples. On refusait juste de rendre la chose vrai, vu la puissance de nos adversaires, dit Jason. »

 

Les autres acquiescent les dires du jeune homme.

 

« Mais la fin n’a aucun sens ! _«_ _Au prix d'un amour insoupçonné,_ _L'Olympe, seront-ils sauvé ou céder. »_.Ok on doit sauver l’Olympe mais d’où sort cette histoire d’amour insoupçonné ? Dit Léo en levant les mains vers la plafond.Où on est censé trouverça !? continue-t-il.

-La seule ayant un rapport avec l’amour dans legroupe, c’est Piper, dit Frank en se tournant vers la fille d’Aphrodite.

-Avec la fille de la déesse de l’amour c’est une chose, soit. Mais je n’ai aucune idée de ce que signifie la prophétie, se défend la principaleconcernée. »

 

Un silence pesants’installe et chacun semble réfléchir à la situation.

 

« Je pense que nous n’en saurons pas plus pour le moment. Il est bientôt l’heure de prendre le repas de toute façon, intervient Chiron,mettant fin au silence. »

 

Quelques minutes de discussion plus tard, nous nous dirigeons vers ce qui sert de réfectoire à la colonie. Il s’agit d’un bâtiment à ciel ouvert entouré de colonne en marbre blanc où sont regroupées plusieurs tables. Je me demande comment ils font quand il pleut. Mais je garde la question pour moi la jugeant futile.

Alors que nous nous rapprochons des lieux, couvé par les nombreux regards des autres pensionnaires, Chiron fait une halte et me regarde.

 

« Percy, à la colonie nous honorons les Olympiens par le biais de leurs enfants. Chacun possède son bungalow, sa table, … Aussi il nous faut la preuve de ta descendance pour pouvoir te reconnaître comme enfant de Poséidon. Dans le cas contraire tu seras affilié chez Hermès pour un temps, dit l’homme-cheval.

-Il vous faut une preuve, ou c’est juste une tactique pour en savoir plus sur mes pouvoirs ? questionnai-jeméfiant. »

 

J’ai beau n’avoir jamais vécu avec d’autre demi-dieux, ce système me paraît étrange. Un peu sélectif.

 

« C’est la procédure. Et avant le repas il faudra te présenter à Mr.D et aux autres pensionnaires, ajoute-t-il. »

 

Peu joyeux à cette idée, je soupire et me résigne. Je ne fais confiance à personne ici mais ils sont en supériorité numérique et je n’aurais rien à gagner en déclenchant une dispute.

 

« Très bien vous voulez une preuve ? Vous allez en avoir une,dis-jeagacé. »

 

En regardant au alentour je remarque un lac. Après une rapide réflection, je décide de me diriger vers l’étendu d’eau. Et, sans une once d’hésitation j’y plonge. Il me semble entendre des cris à la surface mais je les ignore et me laisse entraîner vers les profondeurs du lac.Très vite, des dryades viennent à ma rencontre, elles sont à la fois étonnées et amusées de me voir. L’une d’elle s’approche et commence à me parler.

 

« Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n’avions pas eu de compagnon de baignade.Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi Percy Jackson,dit-elle.

-Je suppose que dans les alentours les nouvelles vont vites quand il s’agit de Poséidon… »

 

Elle ne me répond pas mais rigole. Puis elle se rapproche un peu plus et me tend quelque chose. Je lui prend l’objet des mains et avant que je puisse lui demander de quoi il s’agit elle est déjà partie. En regardant l’objet je constate qu’il s’agit d’un dollarde sable. Sans doute un présent de mon père. Connaissant la valeur de ces derniersje murmure un « merci, » sachant qu’il l’entendras quoi qu’il arrive. Estimant avoir passer suffisamment de temps sous l’eau, je remonte en m’aidant des courants. En me hissant sur le petit ponton, les sons m’assaillent.

 

« Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que tu es là dessous ! Dit Jason

-Tu n’es pas mouillé ? Demande Léo incrédule.

\- Tu es fou de faire des choses comme ça sans prévenir ! s’exclame Annabeth.

-Les dryades ne t’ont pas fait de mal ? s’inquiètes Hazel soutenu par Frank qui hoche de la tête visiblement abasourdi.

-Je suppose que c’est une preuve suffisante, dit Chiron en souriant. »

 

Tandis que je me remet debout, tout en étant assaillit par les autres, je remarque Nico, dans son coin silencieux comme d’accoutumé, sauf que pour la première fois, il sourit.

 

FIN

* * *

 

Voilà voilà ! N’hésitezpas à me dire ce que vous avez penser du chapitre ! J’ai pas mal d’idées pour la suite mais je ne pourrais pas publier pendant un petit moment en raison de mes partiels ! Le chapitre a été corrigé youpi ! 

Bref … Encore merci de suivre cette histoire ça fait plaisir et à la prochaine !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, la suite est en cours, n'hésitez à me signaler si il y a un problème dans le récit :)
> 
> Hoshi


	7. La colonie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !
> 
> Cc, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié mais ça ne fait que deux/trois semaines (oui c'est quand même beaucoup, quasiment un mois !), aussi je m'excuse pour l'attente. J'avoue avoir eu du mal avec ce chapitre, l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Résultat jusqu'à présent c'est le chapitre que je trouve le moins réussi mais peu importe, peut-être qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude si vous voyez des fautes n'hésiter pas à me MP pour me les signaler ! Idem s'il y a des incohérences (j'ai mis pas mal de jour à l'écrire et il se peut que certaines choses n'ait pas de sens à cause de mes pauses).
> 
> En dépit de tout cela, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture,

La colonie.

  A douze ans j'ai découvert l'identité de mon père et par la même occasion mon héritage de demi-dieux. Avec cette révélation ma vie a pris un tournant. La première fois que j'ai entendu parler de la colonie, la situation n'était pas des plus agréable, bien au contraire. C'est sans doute l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai jamais rejoins la colonie au cours des années qui ont suivis. Aussi qu'en je vis la vallée qui s'étendait devant sous mes yeux. Un champs de fraise où s'agglutine satyre et nymphes, des dizaines de demi-dieux portant un tee-shirt orange, une écurie d'où je distingue des pégases, un mur d'escalade ? Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais pas à une vrai colonie. Même les douze maisonnées dressées en forme de U sur le terrain ont un style bungalow de vacances. J'en viendrais presque à me demander qu'elle vie j'aurais eu en venant ici. Aurai-je rencontré Tyson ? Aurai-je eu des amis ? Serai-je souvent monter à dos de pégase ? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais je suis vite ramené à la réalité par l'arrivée précipité d'un homme en fauteuil roulant. L'individu se hâte de rejoindre le sommet de la colline où le groupe et moi-même nous nous trouvons.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclame l'homme en fauteuil. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- On s'est fait attaquer avant d'arriver, répond Annabeth. Mais tout le monde va bien. Et … on l'a trouvé Chiron.  
\- Vraiment ? Dit le dénommer Chiron

  A ses mots il parcoure le groupe du regard jusqu'à ce que ces yeux s'arrête sur moi. Alors que je pense qu'il va se présenter, l'homme en fauteuil se retourne, et je me rends compte qu'une foule c'est formée au bas de la colline. A nouveau l'homme en fauteuil nous regarde puis il reprend la parole.

\- Allons à la grande maison, voulez-vous ? Nous serons plus au calme, dit-il

  Il entreprend alors de descendre de la colline et nous le suivons. Sur le chemin, je vois de nombreux individus : des demis-dieux, des dryades, des nymphes, des satyres, … Ils sont tous en train de chuchoter et ne cherchent même pas à être discret alors qu'il parle de moi. Le trajet est relativement cours et nous finissons par arriver à la grande maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous installons dans une salle de réunion, ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

\- Alors vous l'avez trouver, dit l'homme en fauteuil.

  Je sais qu'il parle de moi et le fait qu'il m'ignore me tape un peu sur le système, pourtant je ne dis rien. Annabeth hoche la tête pour répondre à l'homme – Chiron. Et finalement ce dernier me regarde.

\- Enchanté Percée, je suis Chiron, le co-directeur de la colonie des sang-mêlés. Sois la bienvenue ! Me dit-il.

  A ces mots, il enlève la couverture qui recoure ses jambes et ce lève. Petit à petit, je vois un corps de cheval apparaître. Un centaure. Ainsi il s'agit du vrai Chiron. L'instructeur d'Homère, et de tant d'autres héros.

\- Merci mais je ne suis pas là pour intégrer votre camps, je lui réponds un peu sur la défensive. Et puis je préfère Percy, j'ajoute.

Il semble un peu désarçonné par ma réponse mais ce reprend vite rapidement.

\- Soit ! Alors dites-moi tout, commence-t-il. Comment c'est dérouler le voyage ?

\- Dans l'ensemble on a réussi à éviter les problèmes, lui dit Jason.

\- Un vrai miracle vu la composition du groupe, ajoute Piper.

\- On a juste essuyé quelques attaques par-ci par-là. Mais c'est avant d'arrivé à la colonie qu'on as eu le combat le plus ardus, rapporte Hazel.

\- Mais vous avez vaincu et vous êtes tous en vie, conclut Chiron. A présent nous devons nous concentrer sur la prophétie. Et bien que je doute recevoir des réponses, Percy, il va falloir que tu nous parles un peu de toi, dit-t-il.

\- Tout dépend des questions.

\- Je pense que décoder la prophétie est plus important que décoder Percy pour le moment Chiron, dit Annabeth.

\- Très bien. Alors avez vous appris des choses durant votre quête ? Demanda le Centaure.

\- Nous avons déjà accomplis la première partie de la prophétie. Celle relatant des demis-dieux. Les trois derniers vers sont les plus intrigants, commence Hazel.

\- _«_ _Contre Temps et Terre ils devront lutter »_ , récite Jason.

\- _« Temps et Terre »_ , je ne veux pas vraiment y croire mais je ne pense pas qu'une autre alternative soit envisageable, dit Annabeth la voix tremblante.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit la seule possibilité en effet, ajoute Chiron en hochant la tête. J'ai vécu de nombreux millénaire et je ne connais aucun autre être pouvant répondre à ces noms. Le Temps, père des Dieux, la Terre, mère de la vie, termine-t-il le ton grave.

\- Chronos et Gaïa, je finis par lâcher à voix haute.

\- Percy ! On ne t'as jamais dis que les noms ont du pouvoir !

J'hoche des épaules. Ce n'est pas comme-ci en les nommant ils allaient débarqué comme par magie.

\- D'une certaine façon, cette partie est l'une des plus simples. On refusait juste de rendre la chose vrai, vu la puissance de nos adversaires, dit Jason.

Les autres acquiescent les dires du jeune homme.

\- Mais la fin n'a aucun sens ! _«_ ** _Au prix d'un amour insoupçonné,_** ** _L'Olympe, seront-ils sauvé ou céder. »_**.Ok on doit sauver l'Olympe mais d'où sort cette histoire d'amour insoupçonné ? Dit Léo en levant les mains vers la plafond.Ou on est censé trouvait ça !? Continue-t-il.

-La seule ayant un rapport avec l'amour dans la groupe, c'est Piper, dit Frank en se tournant vers la fille d'Aphrodite **.**

-Avec la fille de la déesse de l'amour c'est une chose soit. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que signifie la prophétie, se défend la principaleconcernée.

Un silence pesant s'installe et chacun semble réfléchir à la situation.

-Je pense que nous n'en serrons pas plus pour le moment. Il est bientôt l'heure de prendre le repas de toute façon, intervient Chironmettant fin au silence.

  Quelques minutes de discussion plus tard, nous nous dirigeons vers ce qui sert de réfectoire à la colonie. Il s'agit d'une bâtiment à ciel ouvert entouré colonne en marbre blanc au sont regroupé plusieurs tables. Je me demande comment ils font quand il pleut. Mais je garde la question pour moi la jugeant futile.

  Alors que nous nous rapprochons des lieux, couvé par les nombreux regards des autres pensionnaires, Chiron fait une halte et me regarde.

-Percy, à la colonie nous honorons les Olympiens par le biais de leurs enfants. Chacun possède son bungalow, sa table, … Aussi il nous faut la preuve de ta descendance pour pouvoir de reconnaître comme enfant de Poséidon. Dans le cas contraire tu seras affilié chez Hermès pour un temps, dit l'homme-cheval.

-Il vous faut une preuve, ou c'est juste une tactique pour en savoir plus sur mes pouvoirs ? Je demande méfiant.

  J'ai beau n'avoir jamais vécu avec d'autre demi-dieux, ce système me paraît étrange. Un peu sélectif.

-C'est la procédure. Et avant le repas il faudra te présenter à Mr.D et aux autres pensionnaires, ajoute-t-il.

  Peu joyeux à cette idée, je soupire et me résigne. Je ne fais confiance à personne ici mais ils sont en supériorité numérique et je n'aurais rien à gagner en déclenchant une dispute.

-Très bien vous voulez une preuve ? Vous allez en avoir, je dis agacer.

  En regardant au alentour je remarque un lac. Après une rapide réflection, je décide de me diriger vers l'étendu d'eau. Et, sans une once d'hésitation j'y plonge. Il me semble entendre des cris à la surface mais je les ignore et me laisse entraîner vers les profondeurs du ès vite, des dryades viennent à ma rencontre, elles sont à la fois étonnées et amusées de me voir. L'une d'elle s'approche et me commence à me parler.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de compagnon de avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi Percy Jackson,dit-elle.

-Je suppose que dans les alentours les nouvelles vont vites quand il s'agit de Poséïdon…

  Elle ne me répond pas mais rigole. Puis elle se rapproche un peu plus et me tend quelque chose. Je lui prend l'objet des mains et avant que je puisse lui demander de quoi il s'agit elle est déjà partie. En regardant l'objet je constate qu'il s'agit d'un dollarde sable. Sans doute un présent de mon père. Connaissant la valeur de ces derniersje murmure un merci, sachant qu'il l'entendras quoi qu'il arrive. Estimant avoir passer suffisamment de temps sous l'eau, je remonte en m'aidant des courants. En me hissant sur le petit ponton, les sons m'assaillent.

-Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que tu es là dessous ! Dit Jason

-Tu n'es pas mouillé ? Demande Léo incrédule.

\- Tu es fou de faire des choses comme ça sans prévenir ! s'exclame Annabeth.

-Les dryades ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? s'inquiètes Hazel soutenu par Frank qui hoche de la tête visiblement abasourdi.

-Je suppose que c'est une preuve suffisante, dit Chiron en souriant.

  Tandis que je me remet debout, tout en étant assaillit par les autres, je remarque Nico, dans son coin silencieux comme d'accoutumé, sauf que pour la première fois, il sourie.

FIN 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous avez penser du chapitre ! J'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite mais je ne pourrais pas publier pendant un petit moment en raison de mes partiels ! Le chapitre suivant est bientôt fini et la correction avance ... je crois il faut que je vois avec ma correctrice. Encore désolé si les fautes vous font saigné des yeux, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas fan de la relecture malgré tout j'essaie de faire de mon mieux et de me relire !
> 
> Bref … Encore merci de suivre cette histoire ça fait plaisir et à la prochaine !


	8. Amis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Me revoici après ... euh, le 1er Nov. ? Donc 4 mois d'absence ! God ! Je suis une horrible personne ! :(
> 
> Le pire c'est que j'ai aucune excuse valable si ce n'est le manque considérable d'imagination ! Donc ouais j'ai trainé ! J'ai eu bcp de mal avec ce chapitre et j'ai dû le réécrire à plusieurs reprises parce que j'étais insatisfaite du résultat (j'ai même écrit un passage avec notre jeu en pleine nature préféré - you know what i mean ;) - pour que final e supprime le tout, pour vous dire à quel point ça n'allait pas XD ) Bref j'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre et j'espère grandement qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> +++ Si vous avez des idées à me partager n'hésitez pas à le faire, j'ai la trame principal de l'histoire (à peu près) mais comme je compte faire quelque chose de bien et plutôt long (du moins j'essaie) il me faut du contenu concret et comme j'ai un peu de mal, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa que vous me soumettiez des idées ! Voilà !+++
> 
> Sur ce bonne lecture !
> 
> P.S : Le chapitre n'est PAS corrigé donc ouais attendez vous à avoir les yeux en sang ;)

 Chapitre 7 - Amis

« Je suppose que c'est une preuve suffisante, dit Chiron en souriant. »

Tandis que je me remet debout, tout en étant assaillit par les autres, je remarque Nico, dans son coin silencieux comme d'accoutumé, sauf que pour la première fois, il sourit.

* * *

POV Percy :

Après avoir fait preuve de mon ascendance, et attendu quelques instants qu'un semblant de calme s'installe, Chiron nous prie de le suivre jusqu'au réfectoire. Une fois sur place les autres se séparent et s'installent à différentes tables. En les voyant s'installer, je remarque certains détails. Il y a deux tables entièrement vide et celles de Jason, Nico et Hazel sont bien moins occupé que d'autres. En regardant la table d'Annabeth j'ai l'impression de voir des sosies. Malgré des différences évidentes, tout les pensionnaires de sa table on les cheveux blond et les yeux gris. J'en vins à déduire que chaque table représente un Dieu et que les pensionnaires sont alors installé en fonction de leurs ascendance divine. Chiron avait évoqué le respect dû aux Dieux un peu plus tôt mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi flagrant. Perdu dans mes pensées je continue de suivre Chiron qui se dirige vers une table à part où un homme en chemise hawaïenne renifle un verre.

\- Monsieur.D, voici notre nouveau venu, dit-il

\- Percy Jackson, monsieur, je m'introduis.

\- Et un trouble-fête de plus … soupire l'homme.

\- Percy, Monsieur.D est le directeur de la colonie depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- A mon insu. J'en ai assez de cette punition ! s'exclame le directeur.

\- En parlant de cela, puis-je savoir ce que contient votre verre, vous savez que le vin vous est interdit… Dit Chiron à l'intention de l'étrange directeur.

Ce dernier rechigne légèrement avant de transformer ce qui semblait être une coupe de vin en une cannette de coca. Puis toujours accompagné de son air grognon il se lève et dit :

\- Les mômes un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Peter Johnson.

J'étais sur le point de le corriger mais fût couper dans mon élan par Chiron qui pris la parole :

\- Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, sois le bienvenu à la colonie des sang-mêlés.

Les pensionnaires applaudissent suite à ma présentation et tandis que Chiron m'indique ma table, je vois que Monsieur D. a fait tomber sa cannette et qu'il me regarde avec étonnement. La surprise disparaît bien vite de son visage qui reprend son air habituel. Ma table est, comme je m'y attendais, vide. Je sais depuis longtemps que je suis le seul enfant, humain tout du moins, de mon père. Ce sont les nymphes qui viennent nous servir mais je ne connaissant pas le système je reste assis l'air penaud. Alors que je me résigne à ne rien manger, Nico, dont la table est en face de la mienne, me fait un signe. Il pointe sa tête du doigt puis désigne son assiette. Cette dernière qui était vide laisse place à un plat apporté par une nymphe. Aucune parole n'a été échangé. Suffirait-il de penser à un plat pour que ce dernier apparaisse ? L'idée me semble ridicule mais dans ce monde remplie de Dieux, monstres et autres je me dis qu'au final ça ne serait pas si surprenant. Autant faire un test. Un coca cerise…bleu.

Aussitôt mon verre se rempli de la substance désiré. Je lance un regard à Nico et remarque que ce dernier me fixait. Il me sourit et je lui rend la pareille en murmurant un merci.

Le repas se déroute sans encombre. Quand tous les pensionnaires se sont levés pour donner leur meilleur part aux Dieux, je remerciais mentalement les autres de m'avoir expliqué cette tradition. j'aurais eu l'air vraiment idiot si je ne l'avait pas su. Après le repas, nous nous dirigeons vers un feu de camp. Ce dernier est placé dehors au centre du camp. Je suis rapidement rejoins par le groupe. l'ambiance est bonne enfant. Le feu au centre grandit à mesure que les voix haussent. Le spectacle est hypnotisant mais en dépit du tumulte qui m'entoure je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir un vide en moi. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner … D'être seul.

Je me lève et m'éclipse le plus discrètement possible. Les autres sont tous absorbé par les chants et ne remarque pas mon départ.

Je ne connaît rien à la colonie et ses environs mais je sens l'océan non loin de moi. Je suis l'odeur de l'eau salé jusqu'à débouché sur une plage. J'enlève mes chaussures, les laissant sur le sable. Je m'avance et enfin l'eau me touche.. Je me sens mieux en un instant. La froideur de l'eau ne me gène pas, vu que je la sens pas vraiment. Alors que je continue de m'enfoncer dans l'eau, un bras me retient.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, me demande Nico.

Il est seul. Je devais être sacrément distrait pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer plutôt.

\- Tu m'as suivi ? Dis-je en esquivant sa question.

\- J'ai remarqué ton départ et je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais si tu veux rester seul, je m'en vais. Evite de t'enfuir par contre se serait fâcheux.

\- Non, c'est bon tu peux rester. Et puis je ne compte pas m'enfuir.

\- Alors, tu veux en parler ? Me demande-t-il.

Je le regarde un instant avant de reporter mes yeux sur le vaste horizon. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de parler. A lui ou a quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je sais que je peux faire confiance à Nico. Il me ressemble sur certain point et cela me rassure. J'ai l'impression d'être moins seul grâce à lui. Tandis que je continue de fixer la mer, Nico se rapproche jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans l'eau à son tour.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit-il au bout d'un certain temps.

J'hésite à lui parler mais bien vite je me ravise. Je risque de passer beaucoup de temps avec les autres autres demi-dieux à partir de maintenant et si je veux éviter d'être considéré comme un ennemi, ou un être dont il faut se méfier, il faut que j'arrête d'être sur la défensive. Et quitte à me lier avec quelqu'un autant que se soit avec Nico.

\- Depuis tout petit, l'eau m'apaise, je sais que c'est très certainement lié à mon lien de parenter avec Poséidon mais les faits sont là. Alors dès que je peux je m'isole et viens à proximité d'une source d'eau…

\- Je vois.

Après notre échange nous restons silencieux. Je finis par fermer les yeux pour me concentrer sur les sensations que me procure l'océan. Je sens la présence de Nico derrière moi, ses pieds son également dans l'eau. Je ne serais dire combien de temps nous restons ainsi, en silence. Mais dans un sens le fait que Nico soit ici me rassure, je me sens moins seul. Plus en sécurité d'une certaine manière. Tout cela me perturbe un peu mais je décide de balayer mes interrogations pour profiter de l'instant…

Après l'étrange mais agréable moment passé en compagnie de Nico, nous nous sommes dirigé vers les bungalow. Il m'a montré où se situé mon bungalow et m'a rapidement expliqué le fonctionnement de ces derniers. Mon bungalow était vide et bien qu'il soit propre, il me semblait évident que personne n'avait habité l'endroit depuis de longues années. Je songeais avec lassitude aux derniers événements. Les choses s'étaient emboités plus rapidement que je ne l'avait prévue. Mais en tant que demi-dieux, mon destin et ce des autres sang-mêlés de la prophétie étaient destinés depuis plus longtemps que le nombres d'années que j'avais passé sur terre. Et en dépit de mon appréhension quant à la situation je devais m'y faire.

Une semaine plus tard

Depuis mon arrivée au camps une sorte de routine avait pris place. Entre les repas au réfectoire, les réunions concernant la prophétie, les entraînements, … La vie au camps s'avère plutôt sympathique. Habitué à être seul la plupart du temps, je partais dans la forêt à proximité du camps pour m'entraîner. J'avais conscience que mon comportement n'était pas pour plaire à Jason, qui me lançait sans cesse des oeillades méfiantes, mais rien de bien méchant au final.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers mon site d'entraînement, j'entendis un bruit sourd non loin. Avec précaution je me rapprochais de l'endroit et la vue avec laquelle je fus accueilli me sembla aussi surnaturel que Zeus devenant subitement fidèle à Héra. Nico était agenouillé devant un énorme chien des Enfers qui semblait se débattre sous les attaques du fils des enfers. Cela aurait pu être plutôt normal si les attaques en question n'était pas des chatouilles…

\- Nico ? Dit Percy peut sûr de lui.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, visiblement surpris de le voir – Percy avait fait en sorte de rester très discret par précaution. Et pendant un moment il se contenta de regarder le fils des rois des océans sans rien dire. Le chien des Enfers cependant, ne resta pas aussi immobile et se releva en grognant. Percy toujours peu sûr quant à la situation ne bougea pas d'un cheveux.

\- Euh, Nico ?

Le garçon sembla sortir de sa transe et se rapprocha du monstre qui avait commencé à se dirigeait vers Percy.

\- Hey Kitty, c'est un ami, il ne te fera pas de mal d'accord ?

L'animal lança un étrange regard à Nico et repartir à l'endroit où elle était quelques minutes auparavant. Nico paru satisfait et se revint à côté de la bête.

\- C'est bien, c'est qui la gentil fille ! Dit-il en tendant un bâton. La queue de l'animal se secoua vivement et comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de signal, le fils d'Hadès lança le bâton. La bête courut à sa suite laissant les deux adolescent seuls. L'atmosphère était tendu et Percy ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

\- C'est une fille ?

À ses mots, Nico se détendit et le regarda une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

\- Je suis ami avec une chienne des Enfers et toi la seul chose que tu juges utile de me demander ça concerne son genre ? Dit-il avec une pointe d'espièglerie.

C'était la première fois que Percy voyait Nico aussi joueur et cela lui plu plus que de raison.

\- J'avoue que ce n'est pas ma meilleure performance mais tu dois bien m'accordé que voir un ami en train de chatouiller un chien des Enfers c'est surprenant.

\- Un ami ?

C'est à ce moment que Percy se rendit compte de ses propos. « Quel idiot ! » ce dit-il. Néanmoins son profond malaise disparut quand il vit le large sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de Nico.

\- Content de savoir que mon cercle d'ami ne se résume pas qu'à des morts et une chienne des Enfers. Dit-il.

\- Content de savoir que ce n'est plus le cas. Répondit Percy, un sourire aux lèvres.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, Alors !? (grave insecure par rapport à mon écriture en ce moment lol, n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis !)
> 
> Concernant la relation de Nico et Percy j'essaie de faire avancez les choses en douceur. Histoire de pas avoir un truc du style il se rencontre et trois secondes plus tard il se sautent dessus... Donc ouais :)
> 
> Je vous dis à la prochaine (je ferez mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre 4 mois !)
> 
> Bye Bye !


End file.
